SYOC: Life Or Death
by Avis B
Summary: High School students must band together to survive the Outbreak. SYOC Story.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone well this will start when a high school decides to have its summer school held at an island that is famous for its tourists and festivities near the coast of Japan. The summer school is held near a small resort area on the other side of the island away from the main attractions and town. The teen survivors must survive the island and get back to main land where it is safe or it seems.

So looking for an even'ish mix of male and females and will start at four people.

PM your characters and I'll notify you on acceptance.

* * *

**Name**:

**Nicknames/Aliases**:

**Age**: (15 – 18)

**Gender**: (male – female)

**Height and Weight**:

**Race/Nationality**:

**Clubs and/or Activities from or outside of school: **

**Appearance:** (description of how your character looks. Can be detailed or not)

**Starting wear: **(what clothes they start wearing with)

**Swim Wear: **

**Sleep wear: **(what clothes do they sleep in?)

**Secondary Wear: **(what clothes do they wear later in the story)

**Personality:**

**Sexuality**:

**History before Story:**

**What He/She is good at:** (a choice of 4)

**What He/She is not good at**:, (a choice of 4)

**Fears: **

**The weapon they first killed a Zombie with: **

**Primary Weapon: **

**Secondary Weapon: **

**Back up Weapon: **

**Melee Weapon: **

**Family: **

**Secrets: **

**Different Zombie Ideas: **

* * *

**(My character)**

**Name**: Avis Degero Solvo

**Nicknames/Aliases**: Sol

**Age**: 17

**Gender**: Male

**Height and Weight**: 5ft 11inch, 165lbs

**Race/Nationality**: Australian/British

**Clubs and/or Activities from or outside of school: **(outside of school)Snowboarding, (inside of school) Archery Club

**Appearance:** Avis has medium length chocolate brown surfer's hair style, with amber eyes and light beige skin tone.

**Starting wear: **Navy blue dress shirt, Black dress pants, Black dress shoes and he wears a Silver chain necklace which has two solid gold ring bands.

**Swim Wear: **A pair of Navy blue board shorts with Decal '45' on the right leg.

**Sleep wear: **A pair baggy grey track pants.

**Secondary Wear: **Awhite warm up jacket with the Decal '45' on the back, White fitted T shirt, Black Snowboard Pants, Black running shoes.

**Personality:** Avis is mature for his age and tends to get his jobs done before he rests and does his own thing. Over time though he is starting to act more of his age and has fun with his friends playing sports, hanging out or even shopping together. Avis is loyal and would help and care for his friends and family in any situation even if it is the wrong thing to do. Avis has a charming personality which can lead to complicated situations.

**Sexuality**: Straight

**History before Story:** Avis is born and raised by an Australian mother who is a Latin researcher as well as his British Father who is a descendent from a Latin Family as his surname shows. Avis has a grown up doing all his chores and homework before play, which lead him to be seen mature for his age. Throughout his life he had no idea what he wanted to do for his future career and waits for something to give him a push in the right direction. Working part time at an outdoor produce store he makes enough to get himself by, gaining regular customers and keeping himself busy tending to be quite the charmer to the female customers to which he does not know it.

**What He/She is good at:** Balancing, gauging distance/ aiming, making the most out of situations be it good or bad and gaining unwanted attention

**What He/She is not good at**:, using less force when required, puzzles, expressing his feelings, planning future steps ahead.

**Fears: **Disappointing his parents and dying without accomplishing something big in his life and his Uncle.

**The weapon they first killed a Zombie with: **Bed sheets

**Primary Weapon: **Compound Bow (Hip holstered)

**Secondary Weapon: **9mm Pistol(right leg holstered)

**Back up Weapon: **tanto survival knife 1 (back belt holstered right)

**Melee Weapon: **tanto survival knife 2 (back belt holstered left)

**Family: **Unknown

**Secrets: **Avis's Uncle had beaten Avis as punishment for being a "nuisance" every time he is left at his house when his parents went away for occasional weekend retreats, which had left Avis with scars on his right shoulder.

**Different Zombie Ideas: **Choker – a mutation with elongated arms that reached out at the targets throat holding tight causing the target to choke and wait for its victim to die from lack of oxygen before consuming. Its elongated arms keep it safe from being struck with melee weapons.


	2. Subs are Closed for now

Hey everyone just want to let you know that... holy crap with in a short time i got a lot of submissions.

Any who the submissions are closed for now, but the people are in you know who you are XD. who knows they may open again further down the track.

Well that is enough from me now i better get cracking writing otherwise i might have a Zombie chasing me down, but before that i got to go work... oh the joys of trying to earn some money.


	3. Hell Start!

Heyo here is the first chapter. Sorry not all characters are in it yet but i'm leading it there. it may have been rushed but eh i didn't like to keep you waiting. =D

* * *

The temperature dropped fast as the snow fell from the sky in a light haze of white, covering anything and everything that it landed on. The sky being overcast of dark clouds as far as the eye can see, gave a sign that it would not be clear for a while. With snow starting to pile upon each other making a soft floor or compacting down to make solid sheets of ice turning the city into a town of snow and ice. The city was empty, the streets abandoned, the buildings hallow and the roads where full of cars... but none where occupied. At a four way intersection which was covered in a small layer of snow with cars scattered about with no owners about, a single person shuffled his feet slowly through the snow marking his track as he moved. The was only seen from his right side as he shuffled to which he had no interest of the snow, cars, and the weather as he was wearing a button up shirt that was creased and with stains all over with matching brown pants. He had short black hair like of a stereotypical office worker that would be head down into paper work. The lone wonderer stopped in the centre of the four way intersection and turned his body to face down one of the three options to where to go next. The Office worker had blood covering his entire left side of his body, white blinded eyes and some of his body missing. A patch of his left cheek was missing leaving a nice hole to see his jaw bone and teeth, his left side had three different chunks taken out of him like something had nibbled at his body.

The office worker only moaned as it stood still in the centre of the intersection as it was lost and confused to where to go next. The air had no sound besides the soft ice cold winds that flowed, until a soft twang of a discharging bow could be heard. The discharged bow noise was somehow heard by the half eaten person who turned into the path of a fired arrow which struck into the skull shattering the area around the impact area but stayed stuck protruding out of the skull. The damage was enough to drop the person to the floor dead... again. An usual tiny amount of blood from the wound flowed out staining the snow red. Quick as the arrow killed the office worker it was ripped out of the skull and placed back in its quiver by the archer who fired it. The Archer had his face covered by a hood from his jacket and a cloth covering the lower part of the face. The only thing visible was the amber coloured eyes that were exposed to the element, as the snow started to fall down from the sky at a faster rate almost as it was about to rain. The archer started to run to the outskirts of the city along the way he was joined up with other hooded and rugged up people who had home made weapons like pipes, spears and make shift crossbows. Everyone had been carrying bags with them some bigger, some smaller, some had more, some had less, but they all ran together to the hills that where outside of the city.

In the hills outside of the city a crude construction of wall from chain linked fences and sheets of sheet metal made a small area only accessible from the one gate that was manned at all times. Tents and make shift shelters along with RV's and other vehicles used as shelters are in line with each other giving the place somewhat organisation inside the enclosure. The mass of people who were just in the closest city walked through the main gate getting inspected by the gates people after entering the first gate. They all had to take off their clothes despite the weather conditions for anything wrong with each of them before continuing on through the camp. The amber archer had taking every article of clothing off exposing his body to the elements. The Archers body had makings of a scar on his right should, assortment of bruises and other past injuries. After being notified of the check being successful he got dressed again and with his bags left the first gate though the second into some sort of makeshift market place. The amber eyed archer walked down a stretch of market stalls that looked like they were made from four sheets of sheet metal. Stopping by one of the stalls the adult inside where trading canned goods to people who were willing to trade for them. The archer walked to the stall and eyed at the cans of backed beans in tomato sauce.

"Hey there what would you like?" The adult trader spoke with the strong smell of a smoker in his breath.

The hooded archer pointed to the can of baked beans in tomato sauce and held four fingers to indicate how many he wanted. The adult just muffled something under his breath as he shuffled his body on his seat from the cold. "That will cost you... sixty cigarettes if you got them..." The adult trader spoke before coughing.

The archer looked through one of his two medium duffle bags attached to his back and pulled out a forty pack of cigarettes and placed them on the ground in front of the man "forty sealed... final offer" the archer spoke to the adult trader.

The adult trader looked at the pack of cigarettes and took them quickly and was fast to open them and put one in between his lips ready to light as he handed the archer four cans of baked beans in tomato sauce. Taking the four cans and placing them in one of his duffle bags the archer continued on down the stretch of traders into the living section. The archer walked to a modified 40ft Tiffin Phaeton Class A diesel motor home. The archer stopped at the door and knocked on it.

"It's me and I'm freezing my ass off out here... and besides i got lucky today." The archer spoke through his mask.

In seconds the door was open by a female with dark brown hair that flows to her shoulder blades in thick, breezy waves with side swept bangs. Her honey coloured eyes looking into the archers amber eyes as she pulled him inside with a yank with the door closing behind him. Walking behind him the female took one of the duffel bag off the archer and sets it down on the table as did the archer.

"Are you okay Avis?" The female asked concerned to the archer whose name is Avis as he pulled his hood behind him and his mask off his face which was a bandage wrapped around his face.

Avis had chocolate brown hair that was a mess from wearing a hood and his mask, his amber eyes looked dull with matching dark bags under them. He took a while in to responding to his friend as he looked like he didn't sleep for a long time.

"I'm fine. I just need some shut eye for a bit." Avis placed his bow and quiver down on to the kitchen bench and looked back at his friend. "I'll clean this up later, and Ellie." Avis gaining the females attention "There is a little something for Ally in their" Avis yawned as he covered his mouth with the back of his right hand. "Well it's time to take a shower and take a nap". Avis stood up from his seat and walked to the shower cubical and turned on the kettle that was heated by a small propane cooker. Meanwhile Ellie looked through the duffle bags taking each item out and placing them on the table in organised groups. " Cigarettes, canned goods and alcohol wow you really went to town with the hunt Avis" Ellie commented not paying attention to Avis as he took off his hoodie and shirt as he grabbed a towel and about to head into the shower cubical when three females and two males entered the motor home. "Public exposure is not allowed!" said one female then another female spoke out "Sol sama!". "heh are we interrupting something?" a male said as Avis just walked into the cubical and shut the door behind himself.

Avis now stood under sprinkle shower head as water passed from the small tank above it through the shower head with warm water. Each drop felt like heaven as Avis started to clean himself up from the dirt and grime that clung to him from his hunting adventures. He closed his eyes so he could enjoy sound of running water, to which he gave him memories of the past.

The day was Monday on the paradise island just off the cost of a major city in Japan. It was a good day, the sun was out, no clouds in the sky and it was hot as it looked. The only thing that ruined it was that the island had a summer school for students who wanted or needed it, to assist in their studies.

The school which was located on the other side of the paradise island to keep its students away from the many distractions of study almost looked like a regular school except it was small but it retained its facilities like for example; an archery club, track and field ect... as it shared those with the small school next it by the islanders.

At the archery grounds the targets at thirty meters where in a used condition after the countless target shots all over the target areas. There was one target that was in pristine condition that was further away from all the others at sixty meters until... Thump! An arrow struck in the outer red ring. The other students of the archery club where impressed with the shot that was fired. "Wow did you see that?" One student said from the neighbouring school. "Sixty meters out and he hit the target in the red wow" Another student from the same school commented. The teacher from the neighbouring school looked at his students with a smile. "The person who shot the arrow was Avis Degero Solvo. He is Ihara sensei's rising modern archer at his school, and also one of the many students participating in the summer school.

"Modern Archer?" A student asked aloud to which her teacher answered. "Unlike the tradition of Kyudo that is practised in many schools and using the Yumi bow like Ihara's other student beside him" He mentioned to another young male next to Avis. "Avis however uses a modern compound bow which the tradition Kyudo does not apply, but in the modern times like today when schools have started to have modern archery competitions it's good to have a mixed group to satisfy both fields". The teacher had explained everything to his students and he saw Avis let loose another long shot to the target to which landed 2 inches more towards the centre of the target than the previous arrow. "Hey Ihara looks like your only modern archer is looking good" The islands archery teacher spoke out to Ihara sensei. Ihara Sensei who is one of the youngest teachers of Avis's school stands just short of Avis at 5 foot 9 inches with a figure that disguises her true strength. She has long blue hair with her right bang falling to her shoulder. Ihara turning to her fellow teacher "Now now Kawasawa i am not letting you take Avis away from me" she wrapped around Avis as he had his arms at his sides getting his stance correct before she added a lot of strength to her hug depriving Avis of all consumption of air. "Now now Ihara you might want to let the poor person breathe" Kawasawa sensei responded back after seeing Avis struggling for his life. Ihara looked at Avis and squeezed harder "Nah he's fine" Ihara said with a smile as comical cracks could be heard before she let go of him. As Avis fell to the ground in a small heap taking in big gasps of air, but soon got picked up by Ihara and held in front of Avis a super sized quiver filled with target arrows "No resting until you have shot all these arrows honey" Ihara sensei spoke to Avis with a mischief smile while Avis went eye wide at the quivers size "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Avis let out a yell.

After half the day gone from Archery practice Avis was rubbing his fingers from the annoying pain from drawing his bow string back so many times. "Dam Ihara sensei making me shoot that stupidly large quiver full of arrows... and when did she know which arrows are my size?" Avis spoke out to himself before hearing something. "Now don't touch me again you delinquent and get back to your classes!" a young female with soft blonde long hair in high pigtails with bangs yelled at some male students which were holding their bruises obviously been beaten up by a girl quickly ran away from her.

"Hey there is something wrong..." Avis noticed the badge of the school Disciplinary Committee "Miss Disciplinary Committee?" Avis finished speaking as well as she was holding a metal tonfa with her right hand. The female in front of Avis snapped her gaze to him and quickly and efficiently had pointed her tonfa at Avis with the point of the blunt weapon at his throat. "Thats Miss Alice White to you. Why are you with those delinquents and why are you out of class?" Alice said demandingly to Avis as he pulled a slip of paper from his rear pants pocket and held it out to her "No. i don't know those guys and i am here for this" Avis swallowed the built up of saliva in him as Alice took the slip of paper from Avis and read it.

As soon as Alice read the slip of paper she removed her tonfa from its position and placed its holster for it. "Avis... Your only here at this summer camp for Archery practice?" Alice spoke being confused from why Avis was here as she handed Avis his slip of paper as he placed it back in his back pants pocket. "Yea... lets say that my school wants me to get better for a competition later in the year" Avis scratched the back of his head. "Okay that is something that i don't here every day. Sorry about before, i am the Leader of the school Disciplinary Committee at this school to which shares it with the summer camp school oddly enough" Alice spoke to Avis after experiencing different scenarios. "There is no drama about before, that's in the..." Avis was interrupted by another persons voice.

"Oh Avis..." Avis felt a pair of arms wrapped around his left arm feeling it being pressed against a female body, and turned to see Ihara sensei before dreading the worst. "Now miss you should let go of your boyfriend before i report you for not being in class as he has an excuse not to be" Alice pointed at Ihara sensei not knowing that the female hanging on to Avis was a teacher.

"Oh how cute! Avis she thinks we are a couple" Ihara sensei giggling at Alice's accusation. "Listen young miss i am his Archery instructor" Ihara sensei said as Alice stared in disbelieve as she was slightly embarresed of accusing a teacher of something before Ihara sensei spoke again "but if you insist Miss Alice i'll be his girlfriend" Ihara Sensei spoke with a mischief smile on her face before dragging Avis off back to the archery range "Now honey you're not finished yet" Ihara sensei said as she played as Avis's as a girlfriend to Alice as she dragged Avis away by his feet. Avis on the other hand was trying to stop himself from going back to the range but with no luck "Not agaaaaaainnnnnnn!" Avis was trying to reach out to Alice until he was out of sight to her. "What a strange person" Alice spoke as she turned around to head to her class.

The day turned to night as Avis walked into his dorm room looking like he was crushed by a bear that hugged him. His roommate looked up from his text book from his bed as Avis closed the door behind himself "Man you look like hell" Avis's roommate said as he saw the state that Avis was in. "yea... i guess i had a hard day..." Avis shuffled to the end of his bed and collapsed on it instantly feeling relieved. Avis roommate just shook his head as he saw Avis just went out like a light asleep "Spending all day with Miss Ihara Sensei...Lucky bastard" Avis's roommate said to himself as he went back to his studies.

Waking up to see his alarm clock at 09:00 Avis sat up straight as a board remembering that he was an hour late to his practice. Ihara sensei is going to make him shoot two hundred arrows for being late. Avis quick as lighting changed into another set of clothes which consists with a navy blue dress shirt. Black dress pants, black dress shoes and wearing his signature necklace with two solid gold rings. Avis ran out his dorm room and the boys dorm and started to head through the school grounds past the school laundry until he got to the summer schools main building before he got pulled into the main entrance by Ihara sensei who looked annoyed. "Oh Avis why are you late?" Ihara sensei questioned Avis "Never mind follow me Kawasawa sensei would like to see you about helping his students with aims and gauging distance of targets" Ihara sensei spoke before Avis could reply Ihara sensei started to walk to the teachers room with Avis following behind her. The two had already walked up the first and second flight of stairs and starting to make their way to the teacher's room of the combined school. Along their travels Ihara sensei and Avis had bumped into Alice who had finished disciplining a couple of students.

"Why hello Miss Alice, It looks like you are keeping the trouble makers at bay" Ihara sensei spoke to Alice, but before Alice good reply a figure of a person screaming fell past the window that they were next too. "What the hell" The teacher and two students yelled in unison before the schools intercom crackled on "Attention students of Tetsu High and Summer High" The voice over the intercom was Kawasawa sensei "The school establishment has been taken over by people..." He paused before there were signs of struggle over the intercom "By people who... god dam it why won't you die! Run! Argh!" The intercom abruptly went silent.

As it was planned all the doors of the class rooms swung open and chaos of students and teachers started to run for their lives after hearing that announcement. Ihara sensei, Avis and Alice now looked at each other before heading back the way they came from. As they passed other students to which those students didn't care for what happens to each other, to be knocking into each other to the ground as others continued to step over or on them. One student knocked into Alice causing her to trip over her own feet she closed her eyes bracing for the impact of the ground, although it never came as she looked up to Avis's Amber eyes as he helped her back to her feet. "Thanks.. i guess" Alice thanked Avis to which got interrupted by Ihara sensei "Oh Avis you flirtiest man! Cheating on me already!" Ihara sensei said making fun of her students even in the chaos that was happening around them.

The trio ran outside of the main school building to a horror show of blood and corpses of fellow students and teachers. "Oh my god" Ihara sensei said as she spotted one person another adult who looked like a tourist in a hawaiian shirt and shorts kneeling next to a student's corpse before turning around towards them. The tourist was missing parts of his body and his eyes where clouded white as if they were blind. A fleeing student ran past the tourist who should not be even to move lunged forward at the student, grasping his shoulders before going into his neck with a fearsome bite. The student let out a raspy gurgled scream before going silent. "What is going on?" Alice saying as she looked at the scene in front of her before a hand grabbed hers and Ihara senseis "we are not staying here that is what is going to happen" Avis replied as he lead both females with him away and outside the schools laundry building. "We need to find the Authorities Ihara sensei" Avis asked his teacher. "Call me Mika it will be easier. The only way we can contact the Authoraeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" Mika screamed as a person who was like the tourist, but a former teacher lunged out laundry building past everyone. Avis taking a hold of folded set of bed sheets "Hey Ugly" Avis taunted the former teacher causing the walking death on legs to lunge at Avis, but before he got close Avis threw the bed sheets that flared open cover its head. "Now stay away!" Avis yelled as he grabbed the loose end of the bed sheets and pulled as hard he can to keep death approaching his friends, but hearing an awfully loud snap as death happen to the former teacher once again.

"Death by bed sheets..." Alice pointed out by body on the ground as Avis looked at the cover corpse and back at his hands. "What did i just do!" Avis starting to freak out as he just killed someone, but Mika had walked up to Avis and slapped his face surprising Alice and snapping Avis out of his freak out "You just protected us from that thing Avis. Now concentrate on what is at hand now!" Mika spoke demandingly to him. Avis looked around the place before hearing another scream coming close to the archery range and Avis looked at Mika and Alice "Let's check it out!" Avis said as he took off to the range.

A student lay on the floor with missing pieces of his body missing and a pen stuck into eye socket and a folded metal chair laying next to it with a nice dent and blood stains over it. A female student who's long black hair that reached her waist. Her bangs cover her forehead and this time her bangs are parted. Her aqua eyes looked like she seen a monster as she had blood over her hands and clothes, which consists of a kimono cardigan with white shirt underneath, a blue skirt that reached her mid-thigh, long striped black and white stockings and black sneakers. "What's going on Kelly?" she asked as she looked to another female student who was a person with dark brown hair that flows to the her shoulder blades in thick, breezy waves with side swept bangs, a Runners body and honey colour eyes. She was wear 3/4 black shorts, blue chucks, a black tee that say "I'm adorkable" and a grey sweater and unusual dark red scar "It looks like hell dawn of the dead had come to the real world Hotaru!" Kelly swung her steel baseball bat at another walking corpse, colliding with its head making a sicking crunch causing the corpse to fall down like a bag of bricks. Hotaru looked over to Kelly not realising that another corpse of a student had walked in behind her was about to lunge at her. "Hotaru look out!" Kelly called out to her new friend. Hotaru turned around to see the corpse almost upon her. Having nothing to defend herself with, Hotaru let out a cry for help for something to help her. Crack something had collided with the corpse and it fell again with life to floor to the left of Hotaru "Now stay down" Alice spoke as she holstered her tonfa. Following in after Alice, Avis and Mika had come in shutting the door behind them and placing a bench in front of the door.

"Teacher!" Hotaru said as she saw a teacher who was not out to eat her and walked up to Mika and the others followed by Kelly. "Oh my thank goodness that some of you students are alright" Mika said as she looked over the place "they are everywhere" She noted some of the corpse in the range. "Yea just like comics and movies" Kelly said as she hefted her baseball bat on to her shoulder. Mika nodded at that statement and went to the locker that held all of the Archery equipment and opened it up taking out a case that had Avis's name imprinted on it. "Avis here" Mika called out and threw his case at him. Catching the case not so professional like, Avis walked to the nearest bench and placed the case on it. "Ihara sensei that's my bow?" Avis asked his teacher which had taking the liberty of strapping two standard quivers together and filling them to the brim with arrows from the large quiver that Avis had to shoot the previous day. "Avis you have to defend yourself and help others including me though this hell" Mika spoke to Avis in a serious tone. "You expect me to shoot at people!" Avis was not hearing what his teacher just said to him. "Those people... are not people well... not anymore" Kelly interjected as she pointed out the corpse with the pen in its eye socket. "It's your decision live or die. As they say in the movies. Right?" Alice spoke out to which Kelly nodded in agreement.

Suddenly "OH YEA!" smack "COME GET SOME ZOMBIE SCUM!" smack, smack, crash. A male voice yelled outside the range as it sounded like a person was making it like he was having fun killing the walking corpses. Avis without hesitation turned to Mika and snatched the quiver from her hands and attached it to his belt. "Avis?" Mika sounded surprised at his actions as he opened his case and took out his compound bow and placed one arrow ready to pull back and fire "i don't even care now. Let's just stay alive right?" Avis said as he went to the door and started to pull the bench. "More or less" Kelly said as she added as she went and helped Avis move the bench from the door. Hotaru stood by the door and took a hold of the handle and look at Alice nodded back and Hotaru opened the door to a sight that was strange.

* * *

Til next time


	4. Arrow to the Knee

Hello everyone

sorry for the delay i have had some circumstances that took my imagination and time away from me. some reasons where work, my father was hospitalized, then myself was hospitalized, but not for a serious thing but more of a precautionary measure and spending some time with my new brother in law and sister after their marriage.

here something i did during my time that i had free.

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrow to the Knee

Opening the door to the sound of a male having the time of his life in the crowd of mindless people who where like the ones that Alice, Hotaru, Mika and Kelly dealt with. He was a Japanese student who was dodging these mindless people left and right following with punches to the head and counters if he did not dodge the attack that his offenders offered him. "Oh yea another one bites the dust again!" The boxing student yelled as another of his offenders went down like a sack of bricks "I am Sanada Kazeru and i plan of living!" Kazeru yells out again with another extreme punch that puts out another one of his offenders for good.

Kazeru was focused on his death blow that a mindless person had came up behind him and was about to chow down on him until something struck the side of the attackers head forcing him out of the way of Kazeru. Before fully turning around in came Kelly with a swing of her baseball bat connecting with the head of another foe, caving it in like a water melon "oh that's nasty" Kelly said as she pulled her bat free from the caved in skull. No sooner Alice came in with two strikes with her tonfas taking out the remaining two foes within seconds, but getting blood splatters on her white shirt "Dam that's going to stain" Alice not impressed with the blood on her shirt.

Kazeru turned to see two female students with weapons looking at the other people that were walking to them. Two who have no weapons and one holding a compound bow which gave Kazeru to look down at the body nearest to him and finds and arrow sticking out of its head. "Dam son... you nailed that poor dead persons ear.. well what's left of his ear." Kazeru spoke looking at the archer and then the rest of the group and noticed something to cause him to smile. "Nice harem dude, have lots of fun?" Kazeru asked Avis to who just shook his head and the girls start to sputter insults to Kazeru. "We are in a..a m..middle of a crisis and all you can think of is j..jokes?!" Kelly said annoyed but stuttering at Kazeru.

Kazeru lets out a hefty laugh and pulled out the arrow that was in the skull of the person on the ground and giving it a quick wipe over the clothes of the deceased and hands it back to Avis with the feathered end first as a sign of trust. "Thanks" Avis thanked Kazeru and placed the arrow in the quiver. "We are heading out of here and planning to get back to the main land. Want in?" Avis asked Kazeru. "Hell yea i want out of this place" Kazeru replied as he placed his arm around Avis's shoulder "and with travelling with this many girls you'll need a hand yea?" Kazeru said to Avis which he blushed before Alice tapped the top of Kazeru's head "Baka" Alice said before giving a small punch assisted by one of her tonfas into Kazeru's stomach which almost look like comical in the land of anime before walking to the other girls. "How..do you survive...with them?" Kazeru speaking in pain to Avis as he now clutched on to him for support. "Don't piss off woman simple as that" Avis replied as he turned to the others. "Guess we need to find a place to stay beside the school" Avis looked at the giant clock on the school build reading a time of 11:30.

Suddenly a shriek from the school building echoed out and running out of the building to where the group was another small group of students. One student had a tan and you can just barely see the freckles on her nose and cheeks with dark red and wears it in a long thick side braid. Some of the people in the group wondered how she could run in those silver heels and grey dress that she was wearing. The other student was male with long brown hair, which he keeps in a low pony and keeps trimmed to a nub, and has bright blue eyes. He has a well kept goatee/ moustache combo, and a pointed chin wearing baggy black jeans, with a red 3/4 t-shirt with the top button loose, and a pair of tan combat boots. He wears a gold wrist watch on his left wrist, and his entire left arm is wrapped in bandages. The final student of the group was another female with long wavy dark brown hair with straight across bangs that that were falling in her face. She also has large round bright green eyes that usually aren't noticed due to her large black thick framed glasses. She was wearing a large black sweater with a dark green skirt, black leggings and black ballet flats. The small trio looked up to see another group of survivors and where relieved until a large amount of groans coming from the school build started to shuffle out following them. "That's bad, very bad!" Hotaru stated as she looked around to area. "No time for introductions let's get out of here" Kazeru yelled as everyone just had the same idea ran together out of the school grounds and somehow ended up at the beach front.

Everyone was exhausted from running even the student in the grey dress and heels managed to out run some people from the group. "Well since we are in the clear for now let us introduce are selfs shall we" Mika Sensei spoke out and everyone agreed and introduced themselves to everyone else. "So there appears to be a dawn of the dead or HOTD moment upon us" Kelly spoke out to the others that the situation is pretty much the same as in those shows. "Zombies... really?" Hotaru seemed a little annoyed. "Oh yea! its like being in the movies!" Kazeru speaking out excitedly before getting another annoyed tap on the head by Alice's Tonfa "Baka" the three girls spoke in unison at him this causing Mika Sensei to chuckle at the antics. Mean while on the beach Andy, Casey and Avis where looking around for something for to be used as weapons which Casey had found an old broken paddle which would suit her she told. "So are you one of the archery club members Avis?" Andy asked Avis as he sifted through a small wooden row boat. "Yea i am, but not the traditional style of archery you could say" Avis replied as he motioned to his bow. "Ah nice at least we got some range against these things" Andy said back to Avis as they got close to a beach shack when the door of that shack creaked open revealing two people who were clearly dead and moving to Andy and Avis. Avis went to unholster his bow he heard a roar to the other side of the shack and standing there was a person of the same condition except he was larger... no in humanly large. Casey managed to coax one of the two zombies to follow her away from Andy as the other one was stumbling to him. Andy quickly backed away trying find anything to use as a weapon. Another roar from the unatually larger zombie it started to charge at Andy until an arrow struck it in the shoulder. Being annoyed at the little pest to which was Avis the zombie charged Avis instead with a fist ready to punch him. Diving out of the was at the last second Avis took aim ready to shoot.

"What the hell is going... Oh my god!" Alice said in annoyance and surprise at the scene that was before them. Kelly walked up to see Casey beating the absolute crap out of her foe with a broken paddle even when her foe was down she wouldn't stop until she was sure it was not getting back up "Messing with Casey... That's a paddlin" Kelly said using a quote from a show she use to watch. Andy was backing up until trip over a piece of drift wood and falling on his back. His foe getting closer and closer Andy grasps the piece of drift wood and lift himself off the ground "Oh screw groan this!" he yelled as he side stepped out of his foes reach before jammed the piece of driftwood into its mouth and forced it to the ground and through the back of its neck. "Look out duck!" Hotaru shouted at Andy which he did, dodging a wild swing from the abnormal zombie who now has multiple arrows imbedded into its body. "Casey watch out!" Ariella calling out to her new friend as the abnormal zombie tried to charge her which stopped in its tracks by an arrow to the knee. Breaking the arrow it turned to Avis enraged he charged Avis with new target in its sights. "uh oh" Avis said as he took another shot before dodging again its strike again. "That's not good" Kazeru said as the abnormal zombie turned around on the spot and grabs Avis by the shirt and with inhuman strength swung Avis around. Avis's bow and quiver scatted away the area and his shirt tore as the strain was too much for its stitching allowing Avis to be free from the zombies swing but making him fly up the air and down through the thatched roof of the build the zombies that Andy and Casey killed had come from. "Avis!" Mika Sensei yelled out as the group had got to the beach ready to use anything to kill the abnormal zombie. Andy looked over to find Avis's bow and quiver and rushed to get it while Kazeru ran forward his fists ready but with a glint of brass he unleashed a few punched before dodging back away before it could attack him. "I got Avis's bow!"Andy said out over the fight as he got an arrow ready to fire. "Shoot its knees! Stop it from moving!" Hotaru issued to Andy to which Andy took aim and fired once at the left knee and again at the other knee until there was three arrows in each knee. Every shot made a sicking crack as it broke bone and cartilage making the abnormal zombie fall to the ground and cannot run. The one to finish it off was Ariella with her fire axe which she said was from the janitor's office from the school. The Axe went through the zombie's neck with sicking spray blood that followed. "I use to be kick ass Zombie until i took multiple arrows to the knee" Kelly speaking another quote but adding something to it.

"What the hell was that thing" Kazeru said as he inspected the corpse it. Mika Sensei looked at it was grossed out that it use to be a person. Everyone was congratulating each other until one person noticed something. "Where is Avis?" Casey asked as she looked around "Yea i got his bow and all too" Andy followed suit until they heard something. "Ooow" Avis said loudly as he was still in the beach shack . "Avis!" most of them said in unison as they rushed over to beach shack and looked inside to see Avis laying on the wooden counter top on his back. "Hey guys that was a fun ride" Avis spoke seemingly like he had a slight concussion. "Avis let me help you man " Kazeru helped Avis off the counter with an arm over his shoulder as for support. "We need to find somewhere to rest?" Alice said as she looked away from the shirtless Avis. "Well how about that that over there?" Hotaru asked as she pointed out to a few over water huts that is accessible via a wooden jetty. "That's a good place and we can make it so that we have like a bridge or something to cross a gap to be safe" Casey added gaining nods all round and started to make their way to their new place of rest.

After disposing a couple of bodies that where lifeless once again after Kazeru and Ariella, the three huts where now safe for lodging for the night. Kazeru, Kelly, Hotaru with the support of Mika Sensei started to modify the jetty to have a retractable walk way while Andy was watching over with Avis's bow ready to shoot unwanted guests. Meanwhile Avis was in the centre hut laying on a futon asleep. Avis had fallen asleep from his concussion from the fight with the abnormal zombie otherwise now dubbed by Kelly the Brusier" Alice, Casey and Ariella where watching over him while they were going through the huts finding anything of use. Alice and Ariella where in the other huts as Casey was in the same hut as Avis. She had found a bunch of food items that was in the pantry and standard first aid kit that was in the bathroom. Casey looked over Avis as he slept and kept looking at his scars on his right shoulder, wondering how or what happened to have those. She found it hard to sit there and watch so she got up again and went through the hut again humming a melody to herself as she did. Avis had slowly woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling and a song that heard before being hummed somewhere. Rubbing his hands he stood up the two gold rings bounced on its silver chain as he looked out the window of the sceptical of Kelly kicking kazeru of the jetty into the water below in frustration of something and the others laughing. Avis was interrupted by Alice and Ariella as the two walked in as Alice threw him another shirt that she found in her hut that she searched. "Looks like your awake Avis and quickly put that on your making someone blush" Alice greeted Avis to which he started to put on the dress shirt "And would that person be you?" Avis giving a quick come back to Alice. "B.. Baka no!" Alice stutter with a new form blush as Avis walked past her outside and in his place stood Casey at little red.

"Hey can you at least give me a hand to get back up at least?" Kazeru pleaded as he treads in the water. Everyone on the jetty was laughing at Kazeru's peril until a hand came into his view. Taking the hand he was assisted back up onto the jetty "Hey man you feeling alright?" Kazeru asked as he shook some of the water from his hair. "Avis!" Andy and the others greeted Avis as he greeted by the rest of the group. "I'm feeling fine just a bit sore" Avis replied as he stretched the kinks in his body "What is going on here?" Avis asked at the wooden planks that were removed leaving a nice gap from the jetty leading to the beach and to the huts that he came out of. "Hotaru thought of this place as safe place to be for the time being, as well Casey came up with the sergestion that we take some planks away so that any one of those zombie friends of ours do not ruin are beauty sleep" Kelly explained as pointed out at another jetty where there was a body floating in the water. "They don't like to swim and somehow just die after a few minutes submerged" Hotaru shared her findings with Avis. "Yea that was an interesting sight and Avis" Andy spoke out as he held out Avis's bow and quiver "I hope you don't mind that used this while you were out" he continued on. Avis took the bow and quiver from Andy and holstered both on his belt "Not a problem" Avis thanked Andy. "Well now since we have got this job done let us get some rest before tomorrow" Mika sensei said as she led everyone into the centre hut.

Later on in the evening when everyone was dinning on some of the long life food that was in the pantries of the huts they discussed on what their next move would be. "Wait. What. Why?" Avis asked Mika sensei after she had told Avis that he has to stay at the huts for tomorrow when the others head out to gather resources for their journey to the harbour. "Well i think it might be the best if you did Avis" Kazeru agreed with the desicion with Avis looking at him then back at the group who where nodding their heads in unison. "Bu but we need someone to stay with Avis or otherwise he might just follow us" Kelly spoke out a possibility of what he might do. "Hotaru why don't you stay and make sure Avis does nothing to hurt himself" Andy asked Hotaru if she would like to do the job. "I think that i w.." Hotaru was interrupted by Alice "leave that job to me. I'll make sure this idiot will do nothing of the sort" Alice said confidently as she looked at Avis with a stern look. "I think i can look after myself..." Avis words were cut short by a metal tonfa to lightly pressed against his neck by Alice with the look of being serious "did i say i could look after myself? I mean to say that i would be honoured to have someone with me.." Avis said nervously as Kazeru starting to feel the stomach again remembering what happened to him with Alice. "Good luck Avis and i hope you can stay alive with Alice watching you" Kazeru spoke only to get a glare from Alice herself. "I'll stay behind and make sure that Alice doesn't hurt him.. too much" Kelly interjected and with the last comment it matched dangerously with her thin rosy lips which looked like it naturally curved into a grin that looked mischievous. "Thank you so much Kelly I might just live through tomorrow with you here" Avis thanked Kelly, but the tonfa from Alice was pressing tighter against his neck. "D..do..dont get me wrong o..or anything, i j..just hate to .se...see you hurt a..again" Kelly stuttering throughout her reply and everyone was not sure if it was because of what Avis said or the fact that Alice was almost suffocating him with her tonfa. Everyone after saving Avis from Alice's tonfa went off to get some rest with the boys in one hut and the girls split themselves up with the last two huts. Avis couldn't sleep and was lying on the jetty looking up into the nights sky star gazing until he heard someone "can't sleep too huh?" Avis spoke at without looking away from the stars. Kelly let out a sigh and sat down next to Avis "You can say that" Kelly replied as the two continue to watch the stars together. "Hey Avis. Casey said that you had and injury on your shoulder i was wondering if i could take a look at it?" Kelly asked Avis. Avis placed his left hand on his right shoulder giving it a rub "Its nothing but a scar that i got from a sporting injury" Avis replied seemingly secured about the subject, that made Kelly from pushing further with the subject sitting there awkwardly until she got up and started to head back to the hut she was sleeping in "Don't stay up to late" Kelly told Avis to which he replied "You got it Sheila" Avis replied surprising Kelly of where Avis comes from "Sweet as cobber" Kelly said as she walked back into her hut, while Avis smiled at the phrase knowing where she is from

The next morning Avis was giving the best of luck for the others who were going to find the things that would help them make it to the harbour. "Don't worry Avis you're in the best of care that you will be possibly have at the moment" Mika sensei said. "Don't worry Avis i'll make sure to bring you back a souvenier for you" Kazeru giving him the thumbs up before walking to Ariella "Don't worry i'll make sure you'll be safe" Kazeru speaking confidently "Thank you, but i think i should be the one make sure your safe" Ariella raised her fire axe in front of his face scaring him. "Watch out Kazeru we don't want you to get hurt now" Avis laughing lightly at the scared Kazeru who had a witty idea "Avis come here for a second" Kazeru spoke and Avis took only four steps before he was yanked back by Alice by his shirt "oh Avis did you forget that you are not meant to go with them" Alice said with a smile but the intentions was scaring Avis making him shiver. "Poor senpai...fu fu fu" Hotaru seemed bad for Avis, but then giving a little laughter for the situation he is in. "Don't worry we will be back before you know it" Andy reassuring Avis as he waved and then continued to walk next to Caesy and Hotaru while Mika sensei was trying not to laugh at Kazeru who was walking next to Ariella with her fire axe pointed at him.

* * *

yes yes it was bad i know it is. Please forgive me!

Til next time


End file.
